


Like I know

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Main Characters, Fear of Death, M/M, Mention of Death, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar, Young romance, alphaxalpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Michael is having a hard time planning out the first semi-legal AlphaXalpha marriage. Meanwhile having a full house, with Lilith, Nina, Jesse and Benji around. Benji has been upset lately, he knows Balthazar's sick...how can he reassure him when even Michael isn't sure the outcome?Balthazar's pregnancy: 5 1/2 months





	

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael laid on the couch his phone to his ear as he called Lucifer. The house was quiet with Lilith and Emma gone for the day at school. Michael was alone. 

 

Michael happily looked and planned the things for the wedding, Michael still hadn’t found a suit he liked. Black with a bow tie? Hmm. 

 

Michael lazily clicking through the website as Lucifer answered. 

 

“Hello, this is Lucifer,” Lucifer spoke as Michael smiled at his formal greeting. 

 

“I was wondering if you can patch me to Mr. Oscar.” Michael hummed feeling the smile form on Lucifer’s face. 

 

“And who might I ask who is calling?” Lucifer hummed placing his laptop screen down and relaxed into the chair. 

 

“Mr. Oscar’s husband,” Michael spoke playing with the engagement ring on his finger Lucifer had bought him till the wedding. 

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, you might have the wrong person,” Lucifer spoke with a hum. 

 

“Oh do I?” Michael laughed.

 

“Yeah. Mr. Oscar doesn’t have a husband.” Lucifer stated. “He does have a lovely mate that happens to be his fiancé.”  Michael laughed. 

 

“You’re right.” Michael smiled. 

 

“What’s up, my love?” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“I think we should bypass the wedding  and elope,” Michael stated Lucifer laughed. 

 

“Why?” Lucifer asked. 

 

“I haven’t found anything I like,” Michael confessed. “Everything is boring.” 

 

“I told you to take your time, We haven’t even set a date yet,” Lucifer commented. “You’ll find something.” 

 

“Well, I’ll keep looking,” Michael stated. 

 

“We can even get something handmade.” Lucifer offered. 

 

“I’ve been on Etsy.” Michael clicked his tongue. 

 

“I’ll have a tailor make you something,” Lucifer spoke.

 

“Okay, I’ll look around to see if I can find something I like,” Michael stated. “...How is work going?”

 

“Boring,” Lucifer spoke. “I want to be home with you.”

 

“You always want to be home with me.” Michael laughed.

 

“Is that so wrong?” Lucifer smiled.

 

“No...it’s not.” Michael smiled to himself, laying his back on the bed. “...The house is too quiet with the kids at school.” 

 

“Is it?” Lucifer asked. 

 

“I can hear my footprints like bombs,” Michael stated. “This place is too large, why do we need this much space?” 

 

“Because it’s been in our family since before the revolution.” Lucifer shrugged. “It’s our inheritance.” 

 

“Damn old money.” Michael laughed. “No wonder why your family has up to twelve children each time.” Lucifer smiled at that listening. “...Maybe I should get a job? Something to keep me busy while the kids are away…”

 

“No, no. You shouldn’t do that.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“What else can I do?” Michael stated. “I’m gay but a stereotypical. I’m not changing the decor.” 

 

“We could have another kid.” Lucifer commented Michael’s smile faded in surprise. 

 

“What?” Michael laughed. 

 

“...I was thinking we could have another kid.” Lucifer commented, Michael smiled softly lightly playing with his lip. “A lot of kids needing homes, and you...you got a lot of love to give in your heart.” 

 

“...” Michael listened to him taking in his words. 

 

“What do you say?” Lucifer blushed. “...did you want to adopt another child?” Michael softly nodded, though he knew lucifer couldn’t see.

 

“...Yes.” Michael whispered. “...I’d love another baby with you.” 

 

“...” Lucifer smiled softly. 

 

“...I should go. I gotta pick up the kids.” Michael spoke. “...Did you want to start looking?” 

 

“...” Lucifer nodded happily. “Okay. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too,” Michael spoke hanging up, which he smiled before getting up to pick up the kids. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Benji’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Benji sat in Michael’s car, Nina, Lilith, and Jesse all sat in the back seats of the van. Balthazar had asked Michael to take him while Balthazar went to the doctor. Benji knew it was because daddy balthazar was sick. Nina had already a plan to hang out with Lilith, so the extra company wasn’t too much on Michael. Jesse happily invited himself along. Benji stared out of the window sadly as the girls talked happily. 

 

Daddy balthazar was sick…

 

Benji felt a hand accidentally brush his which he turned seeing Jesse yank his hand away beat red Jesse turned away holding his hand to his chest. Benji eyed him, things have been...different between them since they...kissed that day playing house with Nina. 

 

It wasn’t Benji’s first kiss, but...he could tell it was Jesse’s first kiss with a boy. 

 

Things have been...different since then.

 

Normally they fought, mostly over Nina but...now….

 

Jesse couldn’t look Benji in the eye anymore if Benji was involved or talked Jesse would go quiet. 

 

Benji turned back away staring out the window as they pulled into the driveway to the mansion. The girls got out happily walking inside, Jesse moved to follow them but noticed...Benji was lagging, Jesse turned watching Michael moving to Benji. Michael kneeled down to him, which Benji looked down at his hands. 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Michael spoke as Benji took his eyes off his hands. “You doing okay?”

 

“...Is daddy balthazar going to die?” Benji spoke. 

 

“What? Buddy, of course not.” Michael touched his knee as Jesse turned away leaving them to their privacy by going inside. 

 

“...He’s  _ really _ sick.” Benji stated. 

 

“...He’s  _ really _ strong.” Michael stated petting his knee. “Just like you are. Just like Daddy benny. I know you're scared...but I can promise you...He’s going to be okay.” Benji nodded softly as Michael pulled him into a hug. “Come on, Benji. We can make you some yummy cookies.”

 

“Okay…” Benji spoke as Michael lead him inside. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jesse’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Jesse sat with the girls watching them play with cars, Jesse glanced back to see Benji was cooking with Michael, Jesse watched him cooking and rolling the dough. 

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Benji spoke as Michael turned to him. 

 

“Alright, go wash up,  we are done anyways.” Michael Ruffled his hair as Benji moved to use the restroom. Jesse paused as he watched him go before he hesitantly stood and followed. 

 

Jesse stopped in the hall pausing as he stared at Benji who was washing his hands in the sink, he paused softly before glancing up in the mirror. Benji took in the flour on his face, staring at the mirror hollowed. Lost in his own thoughts, his fist clenched as Benji roughly wiped his tear from his tear filling eyes. Jesse moved to him softly moved to him hesitantly when there was a small whimpering sob from him.

 

“U-Um...Benji, it-it's okay.” Jesse spoke as Benji turned jumping at his voice. Jesse didn’t expect to be slammed back against the door roughly. Jesse let out a sort of whimper when Benji glared at him with anger. 

 

“NO, IT’S NOT OKAY!” Benji snapped angrily his hands on the door on either side of Jesse’s head. 

 

“I-I know. B-Benji, I’m sorry your dad’s sick-” Jesse whispered as Benji looked like he could murder him. 

 

“SHUT UP!” Benji snapped as Benji slammed his hands against the door, Jesse flinched. “WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS?! WE AREN’T EVEN FRIENDS! YOU’RE JUST HERE FOR NINA!” Jesse looked startled.

 

“I-I just know what you're going through,” Jesse whispered. 

 

“You don’t know ANYTHING!” Benji snapped, slamming his hands again. “NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!” 

 

“M-My dad never came home!” Jesse yelled getting Benji to pause. Jesse’s father...was an active military man. Everyone knew that.

 

“W-...What?” Benji spoke his hands loosened from his fist. 

 

“...Soldiers came to the door.” Jesse stated. “...A week ago...They said my dad was very brave, and there were a lot of bad men…” Jesse teared up. “...They said my dad was trying to save a little girl my age, and that...the bad men set off a bomb…” 

 

Benji was quiet, listening to Jesse talk.

 

“T-They never found him…but...they are sure he didn’t make it.” Jesse sucked in a big breath before Jesse smiled through his tears despite the fact he was hurting, Jesse...was always like that. Trying to ignore his pain to make others feel better. “T-They said he didn’t suffer and t-that he went to heaven to help take care of the little girl. S-So it’s okay if she borrows him for me till I go to heaven too.” 

 

Benji was quiet searching his face. 

 

“Jesse...Why didn’t you say anything?” Benji asked softly.

 

“...because I...didn’t want to bother anyone.” Jesse spoke. “I-I’m okay.” Benji continued to stare as Jesse spoke. “...I-I know...how you feel Benji...Even though you have it worse...my dad died instantly….yours...you have to watch die.” 

 

“...” Benji spoke. 

 

“Benji...I-I know you don’t like me very much but if you ever want to talk I-” Jesse smiled but his words were cut off when Benji cupped his face softly, searching his eyes for a second before pressing a softly to Jesse’s lips. 

 

Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise, the kiss lingered for a moment before Benji pulled away covering his mouth. Jesse just stared at him in surprise. 

 

“...I don’t.. _.think.. _ .hate you...anymore, okay?” Benji spoke sounding conflicted and grumpy before he turned away bolting off. Jesse watched him go, a hand moving to his own lips still feeling the pressure of Benji’s long after he was gone…

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael pulled the cookies from the oven as his eyes moved to Benji who was sitting at the table quietly to himself. Jesse sat near Nina and Lilith who had now were putting makeup on him. Jesse sat quietly and looked over at Benji every so often. 

 

Michael walked over offering a fresh cookie to Benji who was quietly drawing by himself. Benji smiled and took a cookie, chewing softly as Michael moved to give the other kids cookies. 

 

“Uncle Michael! How does Jesse look?” Nina spoke as she finished putting lipstick on his plump lips. Michael was taken back by the horrible makeup on, Michael laughed softly as the girls took a cookie. 

 

“Um,” Michael spoke as the girls laughed. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up, Jesse?” 

 

“Okay.” Jesse stood as Michael offered him a cookie, picking him up. Michael walked down the hall to the bathroom when the front door opened. Michael turned seeing Lucifer had walked in. 

 

“Well well.” Lucifer hummed. “Someone looks nice.” 

 

“Thank you,” Michael spoke. 

 

“I was talking about Jesse.” Lucifer hummed as Michael laughed. 

 

“Thank you!” Jesse beamed. 

 

“So who do I have to thank for this awesome artwork?” Lucifer walked over examining the makeup more closely. 

 

“Lilith and Nina,” Jesse spoke. 

 

“Ah, I see Nina's signature.” Lucifer poked at his cheek. 

 

“I need to get him cleaned up,” Michael spoke. “Mind starting dinner?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Lucifer kissed him. “Who is here?” 

 

“Nina, Lilith, Jesse, and Benji,” Michael stated. “Balthazar should be in any minute, he sent me a text he was on his way fifteen minutes ago.” Lucifer nodded. “He offered to take Jesse home.” 

 

“Alright. And Nina is spending the night? Where’s Emma?” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“Emma is at Claire’s,” Michael stated. “They have a project.”

 

“Okay.” Lucifer kissed him and moved to make dinner, Michael moved to walk to the bathroom. Sitting Jesse on the sink, he cleaned his face with care. 

 

“DADDY MICHAEL, UNCLE BALTHAZAR’S HERE!” Lilith called when Michael came back with a clean-faced Jesse. 

 

“Thanks for watching him.” Balthazar hummed as he kneeled down pressing kisses to Benji who was happier now that his dad was here. Balthazar pulled him into a hug tightly holding him, before he kneeled down. “Did you have fun?” 

 

“Yep!” Benji plastered on a fake smile before Balthazar held out a small paper for Benji. 

 

“Here. I got you a surprise.” Balthazar stated as Benji took it. 

 

“What is it?” Benji asked. 

 

“This is a picture of your siblings,” Balthazar stated. “And you’ll be the only one to know if you are having brother or sisters.” Benji took it in and smiled happily before hugging Balthazar. 

 

“I love you, daddy Balthazar,” Benji spoke. 

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Balthazar hummed. “Ready to go home?” Benji nodded as Balthazar stood looking at Jesse. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Michael put down Jesse who went over. “Say goodbye boys.” The boys said their goodbyes as they started out towards the car. 

 

“Balthazar...how did the test go?” Michael asked. 

 

“...Okay.” Balthazar lied. “I’m still doing okay.”

 

“Good,” Michael stated. “Let me know if you need anything. If you want I can get you groceries when I go tomorrow.” 

 

“...Could you?” Balthazar hesitated, as he rubbed his swollen stomach. “I hate to intrude-.”

 

“I’m going anyways.” Michael shrugged. “Just send me your list.” 

 

“I will. Thank you.” Balthazar spoke as he gave him a hug. “I should get going.” 

 

“Alright, have a safe trip,” Michael spoke as Balthazar waved and left out the door. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jesse’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar drove in silence as Benji and Jesse sat in the back in silence. Neither had spoken about the kiss or the words Benji had stated. Jesse could tell Benji was just as confused at him about it. Jesse only ever...wanted to kiss Nina...and now...he had been kissed by Benji twice. 

 

“So does your mother know I’m dropping you off?” Balthazar asked as Jesse shook his head no. 

 

“I told her I would get Michael to drop me home,” Jesse spoke as Balthazar nodded. 

 

“Well, I’m going to walk you to the door okay?” Balthazar stated. 

 

“Okay,” Jesse spoke as Balthazar parked the car and walked him to the house. Balthazar knocked...and knocked...and knocked with no response. Jesse looked down almost expecting it. 

 

“She’s not answering, buddy,” Balthazar stated, as Jesse hesitantly nodded. “I’ll try calling her again-”

 

“She’s sleeping,” Jesse spoke sadly. She was crying again. In her room. Mourning her husband alone. She slept all the time now...sometimes forgot to care for him or Bobby John. Jesse just started to take over. 

 

“Dad? Could Jesse spend the night?” Benji asked, both turned to see him now out of the car. “I-I totally forgot I asked Jesse’s mom if he could spend the night yesterday. She might have realized he wasn’t coming home.” Benji lied, Jesse turned to look at him curiously. 

 

“...That’s fine.” Balthazar spoke as he eyed the house before leading the boys back to the car. Jesse and Benji got back into the car as Balthazar left Cassie a voicemail saying where her son was and that he would bring him back early tomorrow. Jesse looked at Benji who was staring in the other direction.

 

“...Why did you lie?” Jesse asked curiously.

 

“...why all people lie I guess.” Benji shrugged. “...because they care,” Jesse said nothing just staring at him before Balthazar got back into the car and drove to his house. 

 

The car returning to the silence it once had before. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
